futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Solar Dragon/Archive 3
Please Leave a Message Below If I left you a message on your talk page, please reply there as I like to keep a conversation in one place. WHAT? Wow your leaving just like that if i left because i messed up luck of the fryrish. i made you fix it again sorry but i tried to fix it not just leave. i'll try to help make our infosphere relationship stronger as an ambassador. i have it all on my watch list i want every page like to know about changes so yours ended up because of things like this. i will go to the admins and ask them if i can i actually respect the infosphere. Sincerly, Phillip J. Fry 13:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry. i am leaving. That is that. I do this on other wikis, so why not on this one. I am trying to take the blame for starting an argument away from our wiki and solely towards me. it is for the wiki's sake. Solar Dragon (Talk) 13:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::The only way I will stay is if it is a total descision by all main members for me to stay and if Joey refuses to remove my admin rights. Otherwise, I am going. Solar Dragon (Talk) 13:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) i get it sorry but i will ask who is the main admin like number one of the operation 17:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, Joey is the bureaucrat of the wiki but I am sort of like most active admin so, contact me if you need anything. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) oh so i will if it is ok be an ambassador to patch things up. it could be an unoficial title on me what do you think? Phillip J. Fry 19:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Oh Yeah That Anonymous User Was... Me I Was Logged Out And Forgot To LOg In Sorry Hello! Back from your dad's? I was thinking it might be nice to change the poll on the front page. I don't really have any suggestions except maybe "favorite voice actor" or um... "favorite head in a jar". -- Dhalia 15:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm back. Feel free to change it yourself as i have ran out of ideas as well. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:01, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome back then, I hope you had a nice time. I totally forgot I could change things like that! I'll be happy to change it, but um... can you give me the link to edit it? I have no idea how to get there! -- Dhalia 15:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::You are able to edit anything now, including the site notice at the top. Link is Futurama Wiki/Poll. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks so much. I like the city and country categories, good idea! -- Dhalia 15:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I was doing it a while ago but forgot after categorising 1 article under cities. Next up is buildings and we need some way of categorising the sections of New New York, any ideas? i can't think of the same. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Conversation break: What do you mean, to categorize the buildings and locations in New New York? We have a page, New New York, which lists locations in the city, but needs more work because some are missing. I guess we could go with "New New York City locations"? -- Dhalia 15:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :A bit long for a category, it need sto be short. Possibly New New York locations. And I mean, we have some pages on buildings, e.g. Planet Express building, Eye Robot etc which need to be categorised as well. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Images I noticed you're marking a lot of images for deletion, but instead of that, lets put them into the pages in which they belong. We need more images, not less. If they are good screenshots, let keep them and use them. -- Dhalia 14:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :yeah. I know. I was marking them first and then if anyone decided to put them onto an article, I would remove the delete tag. I would go thorugh the articles afterwards to see if i could but one there. I was just marking them first. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::OH I see. I just wanted to make sure :) Good idea, it's handy to have a list. -- Dhalia 14:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. There are some images we need to keep though. I accidentally deleted the background earlier. Also, I am on IRC at the moment. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Into The Wild Green Yonder Yeah Its Only A Few Days before i can edit the plot of into the wild green yonder. itll be on comedy centeral the 30th. so expect some of the red links to become blue by labor day Phillip J. Fry 16:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Really. On comedy central. What time? Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Image Categories Thanks for continuing the creation and adding image categories to images, but a quick question about the new categories. What's the point of the Planet Express category? The point of the image categories is for us to be able to more easily find specific images, or images for specific categories, and if I'm guessing correctly on your purpose (you put it on a Nibbler image) than I don't understand how this category helps find images that the specific main character categories wouldn't fill, although I could have guessed wrong. I just want to make sure we're on the same page as to the final result of this image drive. Ellipses485 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :yeah, it was a bit silly putting Nibbler in it. It is mainly for the logos, building images and ship images that I made it for though. Anything related to Planet Express but you can delete it if you want. Solar Dragon (Talk) 08:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) can you help me yes i do need help for the color do you have green by the way? if not ill use whatever you can get me thank you solar dragon and thank you again ScarletScarabX 20:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Tie Fighter The tie fighter it says a proper name hasn't been released it is said its a tie fighter in the song so can i get rid of it ScarletScarabX 00:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. Remove it. I hadn't heard the song previously so I put the template up. Solar Dragon (Talk) 08:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia or Wikipedia Is it more preferable to link to another wikia site or Wikipedia itself? Mostly just curious because I always link to Wikipedia and maybe I'm doing it wrong? Should we link to wikia if there is one? Is this something we should have on our policy pages? Can I ask more questions? :) -- Dhalia 15:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I usually link to wikipedia but we should really link to wikia. It depends on which is more informative. Wikia is a community while wikipedia is a seperate community. I plan on changing all wikipedia links to links to their appropiate wikia wiki article. And yes, you can ask more questions but allow me to ask one. Why are you never on IRC anymore? Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see, that definitely makes more sense to use wikia then, I'll remember that. As to IRC I guess I sorta forgot about it while you were on holiday. When I have time I'll hop on. -- Dhalia 15:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::All right then. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I, personally, try to link to the site that would offer the best general information on that topic. So while I link people, places, and such from real life to Wikipedia, an explaination for a reference to an episode of Star Trek or a characer from the Simpsons or Star Wars (for examples), would probably mean linking to Memory Alpha, The Simpsons Wiki, and Wookiepedia (respectively). Not only do they usually have better information on the topics, they are also part of the Wikia community and there's something to be said for that. Ellipses485 15:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. I feel that Nintendo wiki has more information on Mario and Donkey Kong so am linking the references there. The same will go for other video game characters. They do usually have better information on the topics (except our Futurama article. It sucks.) and they are part of our community. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I Made The Universe One Characters On Paint.Net I Made Them using the normal ones as bases if you want to see it respond to this message please ScarletScarabX 15:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :What, so you used the images to make the Universe One counterparts in Paint. Cool. Can you upload them then? Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) sure should i upload them here or on another page like mine ScarletScarabX 16:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Just give me the links please. Type: File:Filename.jpg Don't forget the colon before File: Solar Dragon (Talk) 08:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean by that like upload them delete them from the page and leave the links here ScarletScarabX 13:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :No, I mean upload them and leave the links on my user talk pages putting a colon (:) in front of the File: bit. Solar Dragon (Talk) 13:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) they'll be on my talk page i kinda want them there ScarletScarabX 14:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) My Website You Remember when i asked to use info on my site? well can i use the news story about the return of futurama for the newesletter i will give you a link if you want as i will post it on my site and a link on twitter. ScarletScarabX 01:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. You are a member so you can feel free to add what you want. just make a note on the newsletter that you obtained it from the Futurama Wiki please. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) i will put it on and im also using the beginning of fry's bio,synopsis to benders big score and the why of fry and some pictures ScarletScarabX 14:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :OK. And remeber what I said, please use capitals in names etc. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah check my site to see it in a few days link on my page by the way ScarletScarabX 14:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) New Templates Hiya, I really like the new templates you've made. I'm a bit concerned that the birthday one is stretching out weird a bit. Maybe it's only me though, but on Parker Posey, we've got the end ")" hanging leftover on the next line. Does it show up that way to you, or is it just the way I've got my font enlarged? (In which case, never mind) Also, we'd talked about making sure dates and spellings were in American standard throughout the wiki, and the dates are not. Americans use Sept 12, 2009, instead of 12 Sept 2009. Also, also, I'm having internet connection problems, hence my utter lack of anything other than correcting vandalism. I wonder if I'll even be able to post this! At any rate, hope school is going well, enjoy your weekend. -- Dhalia 17:53, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey How do you archive the talk page i am running a Contest And need it clear ScarletScarabX 19:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Easy. You move it to User talk:Username/Archive 1 and then recreate your old talk page with a link to the archive. Don't forget, do not create a redirect. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) how do i do that? ScarletScarabX 20:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Click rename and then rename it User talk:Username/Archive 1. Just add /Archive 1 onto the end and untick the redirect box. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:09, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I will do it for you if you want. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) how do i untick it? ScarletScarabX 20:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. I have done it now. Just add in what you want. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) thanks i am oh and as of 4:21 Youll be a moderator on my site ScarletScarabX 20:20, September 12, 2009 (UTC) just my way of saying thanks for helping me for the past 4 months :Cool. What powers will that give me then? Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) you can add pictures post on blog or fan fiction and all my permission to add pictures like season 2 or 3 but i'll be doing that later ScarletScarabX 20:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :All right. just to ask, Why isn't the wiki under favourite websites? Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah forgot the site ut will be on as of 4:27 ScarletScarabX 20:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :How long is that then? Sorry, I am in England and it is, 21:27. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) oh forgot but nowwell ill try to remember that from now on ScarletScarabX 20:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) wait where in england? ScarletScarabX 20:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :It is all the same time in England. South-East anyway. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) good i have a time coversioner pda it tells london time now CONTEST!!!!!!!!!! Hey can you give me maybe a list of all the users on the site i need to get the word of the contest out oh and send the revised newsletter back i need to send it ScarletScarabX 22:40, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :OK, I have sent it back to you twice now. I replied and attached it three times once. I don't quite know what is wrong then. An, you have got most active users anyway. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) IRC next time your on please contact me i need to tell someone how bad wikia is to me logging in wise UTOM Hey just make me user of the month until Halloween and them find someone else just because i am not a CPU. ScarletScarabX 22:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Solar Dragon quit a week or so ago, though he's said since that he'll be back once in awhile. Thought I'd let you know in case you missed it. -- 22:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I quit but yiu get messages on any wiki saying you have messages so here I am. Let Dhalia or Ellipses choose. The Solar Dragon (talk) 04:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) About the set-up/layout of this Futurama wiki... I was just curious as to whether or not it is possible to put the episode list (chronologically to be more specific) on the right hand side of the screen for each episode (ie. Wikipedia). I think the effort put into this wiki (from what I have come across thus far) is quite impressive to those new to it, or curious and/or seeking information about the show. Keeping this in mind, why not expand it/make more information available while simultaneously making it more ACCESSIBLE as well? Hell, if this was to be accomplished, it would make the Wikipedia page(s) on Futurama damn near obsolete. So to put it simply: I think the episode list should be available via a collapsible list that can be opened and closed simply by clicking the SHOW button (much like The Simpsons is listed on Wikipedia...as I'm sure you are familiar with)...and possibly the Seasons should be displayed in the same manner. ...Just a thought...and thank you for HAVING the Futurama wiki...not to mention letting ANYONE edit it. =) --Sagarrett030182 05:54, November 22, 2009 (UTC) sagarrett030182 :Thanks for your interest in the wiki. I am not great with wiki code so if I could direct you to Joeyaa, he can do the code stuff. And, of course any one can edit it. It is a wiki. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 09:18, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Guess What? i'm not sure if your still here but call me a nerd but i saw every episode of futurama to date recently and want to have it known my the futurama community :Well, I am inactive now, check the administrators page. Good for you anyway. I have seen them all ages ago any way. I will probably not edit again, not even when the new series starts up, so goodbye. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) My Butchered Energy Batons Edit and especially my Suicide Booth edit (This written after the below letter was written: Before you read this, understand I was extremely upset that you erased the back-ups of my writing. I'm not going to go back and rewrite what I wrote below, but I feel a little calmer now that I got this off my chest. If you agree to my request at the bottom, I'll be much happier, though...) The reason I "expanded" on those "definitions" was because they were as dry as could be. You have a site dedicated to one of the funnier cartoons in the past fifty years and it reads like the 20 year old Encyclopedias that were in my high schools library in the late eighties. Adding a little imagination to what was, to begin with, two pieces of dry toast, should have been applauded. And y'know what, they were by everyone I sent the links to (that is until the revisions disappeared. I got an e-mail a couple of days ago saying my writing was gone and I just couldn't believe it....AGAIN...) The sad thing is that none of those people feel like coming back now that those revisions are gone. They said the site reads like, quote: "Stereo Instructions". Look, I'm a published comedy writer, so I shouldn't be getting so upset about this, but "retro-revisions" done by people that can't write just pisses me off (I'm not saying you can't, I'm talking about on the whole of the internet, but you can spice the place up. People who come here are obviously fans and will know whats actually true and what's not. Just let people add stuff, especially if its FUNNY... Look, If this had been Wikipedia, I would not have put that "extra" information in, I consider that site sacred and should be policed by the community, but this is supposed to be a FUNNY site, and, well, its just not. Look, if you don't want me to come back, I have no problem with that, but to erase from back-up of what I wrote is just Rude. If you'd like to part of equal terms, you send me my revisions and I'll leave in peace. Look, I don't want to be rude, but I'm mad. I've never been treated so shabbily at any site, by any peer or adminstrator in the TWENTY years I've been using computers. Please make it right... BloodyFurryNStrange@yahoo.com Requests for Adminship Could I at least make more edits, please? AmyRoseCute 21:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. But you will have to make a new request later. I expect at least 200 edits really. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 06:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You sure are hardcore about editing Wikis and all that crap. If you won't let me become an admin because my edits were "too minor to count", I might as well give up! AmyRoseCute 20:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) So who doesn't trust me anyway? AmyRoseCute 00:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ... Gee, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that, Dragon. But you, you are driving me crazy. And I've only been here, what, a fortnight? You don't accept requests! Good day to you, sir! NNewt84 09:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You know what? This wiki is too thick for me; I think I'll try another one. You win this time, Solar! AmyRoseCute 09:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I win what? It is not a war. I don't accept the requests as they are not good. I wouldn't want to leave a wiki in your hands if you haven't proven yourself. You need to prove yourself to become an admin. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 10:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC)